


Drunk Night

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Dubious Consent, Handcuffs, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian ties Anthony up when they're drunk, but when Anthony needs to pee, Ian doesn't want to let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Night

Ian couldn't remember the last time he'd been this drunk.  
  
It had started like a normal Tuesday night, with him and Anthony having a couple beers after a long day of filming; except, almost without noticing, they'd finished off two six-packs between them.  
  
Now they were definitely drunk,  _very_  drunk, and Ian had Anthony handcuffed to the bed, shirtless. And that wasn't too unusual either, except for the fact that Ian was usually the one tied up. They were making out furiously, and  _that_  definitely wasn't unusual; that's how they'd spent more or less every moment of alone time in the past few months, ever since they'd gotten together. In fact, everything was still pretty normal, despite their drunkenness, until Anthony pulled away.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait." He tried to sit up, struggling against the cuffs. "Unlock me for a sec, Ian."  
  
"Why?" Ian asked.  
  
"I gotta piss," Anthony replied. The way he said it was so casual, so straightforward, but the words made something snap inside Ian's mind. He felt a rush of blood flowing downward as his mind was filled with ideas. Terrible, wrong ideas, but in his drunken state they seemed so arousing that he could hardly think straight.  
  
"Hello, Ian?" Anthony said, a note of impatience in his voice. "Can you please let me go?" He tugged at the handcuffs again, rattling them against the headboard.  
  
Ian turned his gaze back to Anthony's dark eyes, and he felt a smirk spread across his face. "No," he whispered.  
  
Anthony sighed. "Come on, dude. I had like five beers, I really have to go."  
  
Ian just shook his head, his smirk widening.  
  
Anthony's cheeks flushed with annoyance. "Ian, fuck off. It's starting to get uncomfortable. I'm not going to be able to do anything like this anyway, it's too hard to stay up when it feels like my bladder's about to fucking explode."  
  
Another shudder of arousal shot through Ian's body, and he ran his fingers down Anthony's chest. "I don't mind," he murmured.  
  
Anthony stared at him, an expression of obvious confusion on his face. "What the fuck?" he said simply. Ian didn't reply; he just dragged his hand down Anthony's torso, over his stomach, stopping at his lower abdomen.  
  
"What are you -" Anthony's words were cut off with a gasp as Ian pressed down hard with the heel of his hand.  
  
"What the hell, dude?" Anthony whined. "You're pressing right on my bladder, stop it!"  
  
Ian obediently pulled his hand away, only to press down again even harder half a second later.  
  
"Shit," Anthony groaned. "Do you  _want_  me to piss myself?"  
  
Ian leaned forward, dragging his lips along Anthony's neck, nipping at his jawline, licking at his earlobe. "Yeah," he whispered, as seductively as possible, "I kinda do."  
  
Anthony's eyes widened. "Wait, what?"  
  
Ian shushed him with a kiss, biting down on his bottom lip a little harder than necessary.  
  
"Just relax," he whispered, and he pushed down again, feeling Anthony's whole body jerk beneath him as he tried to get away from the insistent pressure on his midsection. Ian's cock throbbed with pleasure at the sight; he'd never been so turned on in his entire life. His free hand reach down to stroke himself through his jeans briefly, before coming to rest on Anthony's stomach.  
  
"Ian," Anthony begged, "Stop, please."  
  
Ian didn't even bother to acknowledge the plea. He was pressing down with both hands now, pressing down hard, and Anthony was squirming beneath him in a way that was so unbelievably sexy that Ian felt like he might explode. He removed his hands from Anthony's abdomen for a brief second to adjust his position, sliding between Anthony's legs, his hard cock pressing up against Anthony's flaccid one through their jeans. Cautiously, he lowered some of his weight onto Anthony's midsection.  
  
Anthony's eyes widened. "Oh God, please, don't," he whispered, and Ian would have been lying if he said that it didn't turn him on. His cock strained against his pants, throbbing with pleasure. It was amazing; he was so close, even though he had barely touched himself.  
  
He took one look into Anthony's panicked eyes before he let his full weight drop onto Anthony's body.  
  
Anthony let out a surprised whimper. "Fuck, Ian, I can't hold it, I... Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck!"  
  
Ian had half a second to register how frantic Anthony sounded, almost like he was coming; then he felt the gush of warm liquid spilling out, soaking through both of their jeans. He moaned and pressed his hips down deeper into the warmth, feeling the seemingly endless flow of liquid against his thighs and his crotch; and before he knew it he was coming, moaning out Anthony's name as his orgasm shook through his body.  
  
"Wow," he said softly, mostly to himself. He sat back between Anthony's legs, heart thudding loudly. Anthony was staring up at him, breathing heavily.  
  
"Um," he said. "That was... weird."  
  
"Sorry," Ian replied. He couldn't help grinning.  
  
Anthony sighed. "Can you unlock me now?" he asked.  
  
Ian nodded, but not before leaning down to kiss him. Anthony turned his head away, cheeks flushing with embarassment. "Can't you wait until I'm... you know, cleaned up?"  
  
"I don't care," Ian said, shrugging.  
  
"Well I do, okay?" Anthony said, rolling his eyes. "That was embarassing, Ian."  
  
Ian felt a pang of guilt at he unlocked the cuffs. Anthony sat up, rubbing his wrists.  
  
"So... you didn't enjoy it at all?" Ian asked.  
  
Anthony blushed even harder. "I... well... do we have to talk about this?" He got off the bed, grimacing as he peeled off his wet jeans and boxers. Ian felt his grin return.  
  
"So you did, then."  
  
"Shut up, okay?" Anthony replied, but he shot Ian a tentative smile. "I'm gonna go shower. Wanna join me?"  
  
"I'll be there in a sec," Ian replied, smiling back. He wriggled out of his own jeans, tossing them into the laundry hamper, along with Anthony's discarded clothes and the ruined bedsheets. His sober self could deal with them in the morning.  
  
When he entered the bathroom, the shower was already on. He pulled back the shower curtain and stepped inside, stepping close to Anthony under the steaming water.  
  
"Hey," he said, leaning up to kiss him gently.  
  
"Hey," Anthony replied.  
  
"You're not mad at me, are you?" Ian asked, pouting.  
  
Anthony shook his head, laughing a little. "Nah, I'm not. But I'm  _never_  letting you handcuff me when we're drunk ever again."  
  
Ian smirked and threw himself at Anthony, knocking him backwards into the wall.  
  
"We'll see about that," he said, and pulled him in for a heated kiss.


End file.
